


A Party Detour

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bathroom smut, F/M, I've figured out a how to get it off thing, Voyeurism, quicky, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: Inspired by an RP on tumblr, this is purely smut for smuts sake, OC Lina is Emeline Phillips from my fic Unexpected Company and takes place after Cabin Retreat (which isnt finished but not a spoiler for those who read my stories to know where that is going to go)





	A Party Detour

  
The afternoon party at the Creighton-Ward Manor was running smoothly.

There had been no dramas as yet, no boiling over animosities. Quite frankly the reporter in her found that relatively boring, and needless to say with Lina's background people were obviously a bit wary of saying too much in front of her. Okay, so she wasn't reporting anymore ... well not the cheap tabloid expose stuff anyway ... but still, trust had to be earned, and she knew she had a long way to go. Getting a proper invite to a Creighton-Ward do was, in her mind, a great sign to her that she was beginning to get there. The lack of a plus one said she wasn't quite there enough yet.

Her main intention at the present time was to get to a loo. Champagne bubbles went for her head and she needed a timeout. Having taken mental note of the manor layout, and while Mr Parker had been occupied trying to spirit away Mrs Tracy's sacrificial cookie offering for the buffet, she had taken the opportunity to delve a bit further than most guests would respectfully venture.

The internal decorating of the Manor was absolutely spectacular. Was that a Stubbs? The 18th century Liverpudlian painted stunning horses.

The clamour of the guests had muted as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"This is fucking amazing!" Lina exclaimed to herself.

This “toilet” was almost bigger than her whole apartment. Well okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration... well maybe more than a bit, but it was huge for a loo. As she dropped her underwear to her knees and sat she glanced around the room. Everything was pristine. None of the cheap chromed taps here. The loo roll was soooo soft. OOOHHH the taps even worked on motion sensors.

Huge ornate mirror, perfect lighting for makeup touchups hung above the pale marble sink. Brilliant white towels, as soft as clouds sat on the deep pink marble surface either side. Various bottles precisely positioned to one side. ELIZABETH ARDEN HAND CREAM… this stuff cost a bomb!

Lady P certainly knew her good stuff.

Her head fresher and essential business done, she opened the door and headed back out towards the party.

As Lina walked out of the toilet she rummaged around her bag. Damn, she’d left her lipstick in there.

She turned round to go back in, and slammed into a solid wall of muscle, landing most undignified on her butt on the Axminster, the contents of he bag strewn everywhere.

“You okay Miss ….???” the words died on his lips as he recognised the unfortunate guest.

With a knowing smile, he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Here on business?" she question, motioning towards his uniform between brushing her skirt down straight. He knelt down to scoop all her belongings into her bag. A familiar foil packet among the eclectic mix of items.

“Actually no, Scott's bringing a change of clothes for me with him. One can get home and back quicker than I can. Anyway, fancy running into you.” he remarked, "Or rather you ran into me."

Virgil twirled the silver packet between his fingers. "Always be prepared." he smirked.

"You may have noticed the paperclip and chewing gum in there too." Lina retorted with a laugh, as she swiped the silver packet back.

Secretly mortified she shoved it back in her bag.

"You got five minutes?" he started, "We haven't spoken in a while."

"No we haven't." Lina answered. She smiled nervously as she fiddled with the clasp on her bag recalling the several times he'd invaded her dreams since the last time they 'spoke'.

She shook her head to clear it and noticed him turning the door handle with no luck.

Now that was one of her many talents.

Bumping him with her hip she shoved him to the side.

“One sec.” she said as she slid her card into the frame at the lock and *click* the door swung open.

Catching his eye she saw the howdyoudothat expression.

“It’s honestly easier if you don’t ask.” she grinned.

He backed thru the door checking either side to make sure the coast was clear, before beckoning her to join him with his fingers.

Fuck me those uniforms were rather nice, she determined.

Virgil stood leaning against door frame grinning. "Well?"

Actually, that uniform is pretty fucking hot...

She glanced around to double check, then quickly stepped forward shoving him into the loo.

"Not scared of being caught?" she whispered against his mouth as he used their bodies to close the door behind her.

"That's half the fun, isn't it?" he replied

Lina tongued his lower lip and breathed out a noise that he could only take as agreement.

He wriggled her skirt up her thighs and lifted her onto the counter. He motioned her knees apart and moved between them. A deep growl escaped from his chest as she used her heels on the back of his legs to pull him close to her. The belts nipped against her bare thighs as he ground against her core. Lina could feel the hard line of his cock though the thick fabric brushing against her knickers. He lifted her slightly to push the skirt up over her ass and in a swift motion splayed his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and moved them off before she returned to the counter. The freezing cold, hard marble against her bare flesh made her gasp, as he stepped back to slide the fabric barrier past her ankles.

She fingered and tugged on the sash as she yanked him back to her.

"How does this come off." she asked breathlessly, muffled against his lips. Virgil moaned into her mouth, the sensation of her body against his and her tongue alternating with her teeth on his bottom lip, sending a pulse of arousal straight to his groin.

"Easier if you don't ask," he teased back, breaking the kiss briefly as he removed it and dropped it onto counter.

"Now zips make sense." she purred as she grasped the tag and tugged.

"Aaww, not commando." She giggled as she peeled the zip down.

"You kidding?" he joked back. "We can be anywhere from boiling desert one minute to the antarctic the next. Smart fabric is a necessity.

As she reached the end of the zip she palmed over him, pressing firmly through the fabric, drawing a guttural groan from low down in his throat.

"Always ready then." she giggled back before sliding her fingers under the sides of the zip opening and sliding her hands back up his torso, shucking the offending garment over his shoulders. Virgil twisted and pushed, being hasty and impatient with the thick fabric as she helped him guide it down releasing his arms. Her hand trailed around his waist following the band of his briefs. Her fingers caught on them and slid those down over his ass, finishing the job with her heels. He moaned out loud as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his hard cock, stroking him slowly and looking up at him, her eyes dark with fire.

"You will be the death of me." Virgil huffed out and guided her fingers away.

He grasped her hips, pulling her forward and entering her to the hilt in one swift movement, surrounding himself in her sodden warmth. He stilled for a second collecting his breath, but she didn't allow him long.

Bracing herself with one hand flat on the marble behind her, Lina forked her hand through the back of his hair, rolling her hips to encourage him to move.

As he slowly rocked back and forth, her fingernails scraped against the nape of his neck, the rough stimulating touch sent shivers down his spine, making him lose rhythm for a second. He was sure he was leaving finger bruises around her hip bones but she certainly wasn't complaining. Her own steady rolling was becoming a tad erratic. Understanding the signs Virgil moved a hand from her hip, pressing his thumb against the swollen nub of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Anchoring his palm on her pelvic bone he spread his fingers over her abdomen and pushed forward, encouraging her to lean back, just a touch.

The minuscule change of angle resulted in his thrusts hitting the perfect spot inside. Within seconds her hand fisted in his hair as her body tensed and shattered around him.

Virgil hoped to hell no one had passed the door at that point as they would definitely have heard the delectable noise that had escaped her chest ... but he wasn't finished yet.

He allowed her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Do you think you can stand?" He asked, massaging his hands down her thighs.

"I can try." She giggled out breathlessly.

"Bum up, darlin', and turn around." He helped her down of the counter and guiding her a few inches to stand directly facing the mirror.

"Bend forward." He growled into her ear, Tapping her ankles apart with the toe of his boot.

Presented with her ass in the air, slightly bent forward, bracing her hands on the edge of the counter, he grasped her hips, knowing this would be quick.

"Lina." he said, bringing her attention to his voice behind her her eyes locked on his in the mirror, he slid back inside her from behind. He groaned out a smirk, she'd closed her eyes.

Dropping his voice to a more commanding tone, he slapped his fingers over her ass cheek to focus her. The shock caused her to drop from her toes onto the soles of her feet, and bury his cock further into her. He blew out a breath to calm himself.

"Lina, keep your eyes open and watch." he ordered.

Virgil leant over her, pushing down on her hips and forcing her back to curve for him. He rocked against her, his fingers digging into flesh, grunting with every thrust of his cock deep into her. Lina mewled below him, her arms tensed and knuckles white as she gripped the counter, pushing her hips back against him. Gritting his teeth he couldn't keep his own eyes open as the vibrations of another moan surged through his cock.

"Keep... your... eyes ... open... tooooohhhdeargod" she breathed out. If she had to, so did he. The coil in her stomach was wound so tight. She quickly released the counter with her right hand, and pressed it against the mirror, shoving against the wall to balance her forward motion. Her eyes met his over the mirror. Virgil was whispering to her, huffing out a mixture of filthy things and sweet-talk, but she could barely hear him over her own heart pounding ...

He felt her inner walls flexing and releasing as her return thrusts became erratic. Her body went rigid for the space of a heartbeat, and then she was trembling, he could see she was biting her lip to keep quiet. Her eyes were closed again, but he was past caring. Virgil couldn’t hold back any longer. His cock began to twitch as he felt the pleasure overtake him, sending jolts of electricity through his body with each wave.

They stilled there for a few moments as their breathing returned. The intensity replaced by a sated, boneless ease.

"Wow." Lina blew out.

Virgil grinned out a pretty exhausted laugh in return, "Well that was pretty intense."

"This is gonna be messy isn't it."

"Yup, on three, two one..."

Cleaning up and getting re-dressed was always a giggly nervous situation, but they both nearly jumped out of their skins when...

 _"Thunderbird Two, this is Thunderbird One... Virgil where the hell are you?"_ echo'd from the pile of green belts.

One arm back in his uniform Virgil quickly pressed to reply.

"Hey Scott, I just had to detour via the toilet." He winked at Lina, twisting and wriggling in the other arm, "I'll be with you in a minute. Out."

She was just about to reapply her found lipstick when he stopped her arm.

"Gotta go, didn't want to ruin your makeup." Virgil kissed her before throwing the sash over his head.

"Make you a deal," Lina answered. "Don't ever ruin my makeup and you can smudge my lipstick anytime," She cracked in laughter. "Oh dear god sorry, that was so cheesy. Go now before I embarrass myself further. Knock to let me know the coast is clear."

Virgil smiled and nodded as he slipped through the door. A second later Lina head a tap-tap to say it was safe.

She would give it a few more seconds to let him disappear. Looking in the mirror she couldn't help the smile. The party had suddenly become a hundred fold more interesting.


End file.
